Live With The Stars
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Tony and Pepper go on a chat show and Pepper seems to think that since she's there with him, Tony will behave himself. She couldn't be more wrong... In this fic, you'll also get a chance to act as audience members and ask them a question :D ask away!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: another fic from me! Lol.**

**I'm not sure where this idea came from… but when it came into my head, it wouldn't go away lol. I could just picture this happening, and decided to write it up :D**

**Please let me know what you thought XD**

**Characters may be a bit OOC, but its all done for humour :D**

**Oh, and this takes place some when before the first movie, when Tony was more egotistical and a MASSIVE flirt.**

**xXxXx**

"But Pepper, _you_ were the one who banned me from going on chat shows!" Tony whined as they both sat in the back of his limo, with Happy driving them towards the studio.

"Yes, but I'm with you. So you'll behave." She shot him a warning look before going back to her blackberry.

"You can't know that for sure." He grumbled with a small smirk. Pepper ignored him and continued to sort through her emails quickly.

When they arrived at the studio, Happy quickly ran round to the back to open the door for them and Pepper stepped out first, Tony following closely.

They were greeted by the producer and quickly led into the waiting room where Tony sprawled out across the sofa. "Tony, sit up."

"No. I'm quite comfortable like this, thank you."

Rolling her eyes at his childishness, Pepper walked over to him and slapped his legs so that he moved them and sat on the other end of the sofa. Tony propped his head on the armrest and separated his knees so he could look at Pepper, who was just switching off her phone.

Feeling his gaze on her, Pepper looked up at him questionably. "Yes, Mr Stark?"

"Why're we here exactly?" he asked eventually, eyes flicking down to her legs briefly before focusing on her face again. "I mean, we don't need the publicity."

"No, perhaps not. But, you do need some _positive_ publicity. Prove to everyone that you are, in fact, sane." She smirked and before he could retort, they were called up to go on stage.

They walked out the door and onto the stage to a cheering crowd. Women were screaming Tony's name, and men were wolf whistling at Pepper, who rolled her eyes before smiling falsely. Tony seemed to forget that he didn't want to be on the show and his face sported his usual grin as he bowed theatrically.

Once they had taken their seats on the two-seater sofa – Tony sitting a bit too close to Pepper for her liking – their host – John Carter – started talking to them.

"Welcome to Live With The Stars, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts." He greets warmly, reaching over to shake their hands as the crowd cheered again.

"Thanks, its great to be here." Tony smiled.

Pepper looked over at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement before turning back to look at John.

"Well, my resources say that you briefly hired another PA for Tony while you did some work at the company, but that didn't last long and you returned to be his PA again."

"Yes, that did happen." Pepper smiled.

"Is there any particular reason for that?"

"Too much work. Its hard work just being Mr Stark's PA, but taking on more work at the company as well is just too much."

"Plus she didn't get to see as much of me." Tony added with a smirk as the audience laughed.

"I can honestly say that wasn't the reason, Mr Stark." Pepper smirked over at him slightly before looking back over at John, ready to continue the interview. But Tony wasn't finished.

"Oh please, you know you missed me when you were at the office all the time and not working from my place."

"Actually, that was one of the plus sides. I didn't have to babysit you all the time." She retorted easily and Tony mock gasped.

"Hey! I don't need a babysitter! I'd be fine on my own!" he announced. The audience were watching this exchange in amusement, finally getting to see how Tony Stark and Pepper Potts actually interact with each other.

"Oh really?" Pepper continued mockingly. "When was the last time you did any washing? When was the last time you cooked or even ordered take out for yourself?"

"Um… that's not the point. I could survive without you. It can't be that hard to use a washing machine."

"I don't actually do your washing, Mr Stark." Pepper pointed out. "It goes to the dry cleaners."

"Oh, right. Well then I'd just take it to the dry cleaners."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Sorry, we got a bit carried away. Please, carry on." Pepper smiled over at John who was grinning widely.

"Yes, yes. Of course. Well, the audience had one question to ask you. Would you like to know what it was?"

"Yeah, sure." Tony answered.

"Well, they wanted to know why you two aren't together yet."

Pepper choked slightly while Tony grinned widely and draped an arm along the back of the sofa so that it rested behind Pepper's head. "_Apparently_ she's immune to my charms. I'll get her though."

"No you won't!" Pepper spluttered, flushing red.

"I will." He whispered to the audience while waggling his eyebrows suggestively. The audience immediately started laughing and Pepper tried to move a bit further down the sofa. Tony placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards him a bit more and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about this. Honestly, its like working with a randy teenager sometimes." Pepper said to John as she attempted to coax Tony's arm from around her shoulder.

"Apart from I'm not a teenager, so it's more like I'm a randy… genius. Yeah, that sums it up." Tony beamed.

Rolling her eyes, Pepper reached up and grabbed hold of Tony's hand; she lifted his arm over her head and dropped it onto his lap. Ignoring his pout, she faced their host again. "Sorry about him."

"Oh no, there's no need to apologise." He smirked. "Well, Miss Potts, is there any reason you won't succumb to Mr Stark's charms?"

Blushing again, Pepper glared at Tony – who was attempting to discretely place his arm around her shoulders again – and turned back to face John. "Well, one; it would be _extremely _unprofessional-"

"Not true, we could _make_ it professional." Tony winked.

"Shut up. Two; I'm not that kind of _personal_ assistant-"

"We could change that." Tony butted in again.

"Again, shut up. And last but not least; I've seen him in the morning." She wrinkled her nose in disgust – which Tony found oddly adorable – and the crowd laughed and cheered.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" he defended.

"Of course not, Mr Stark." She smirked back playfully.

"I'm not! Ask… uh…" he trailed off, realising there was actually no one he could get to back up his claim because he never stuck around long enough for his dates to find out.

"Moving on," John interrupted with a chuckle. "Since we're almost out of time, how about we get some members of the audience to ask you some questions?" they both nodded and gestured for someone to go to the microphone.

A man of about 5 foot 9 in height stood up and stepped up to the microphone confidently, flicking his slightly long brown hair out of his eyes before speaking. "I have a question for Tony Stark."

"Shoot." Tony smiled.

"Well, I was just wondering how come you haven't made more of an effort to woo Miss Potts."

"Oh, he has." Pepper muttered.

"Yeah, I have. But I obviously haven't tried hard enough, and I plan to rectify that."

"No you won't." Pepper scowled.

"Oh yes, I most certainly will." He grinned at her before looking back at the audience. "Next question please."

**xXxXx**

**A/n: you heard him, next question please! :D**

**Just leave your question in a review (and maybe a description and name if you want) so that I can designate an audience member for you and your questions will be answered :D**

**Please, review and ask a question :) could be fun…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hey there :D thanks to everyone that asked a question. There were a couple of difficult ones in there, and I'm sorry if I disappoint you with the answers, but this isn't supposed to be a serious fic, so they aren't really gonna be serious answers. Sorry. But it's all done for humour, so it's all good :D**

**I've only really described the people that included a description in the review. The rest of you… I've had to guess. So I just said 'another audience member'. Soz.**

**Oh, and PhantomHeiress: I'm sorry, but I couldn't answer your question. I said at the start of this fic that it was set some when **_**before **_**the first film. So he isn't Iron Man yet.**

**xXxXx**

A girl with dark brown hair stepped up to the microphone. She was wearing casual clothes – a shirt and jeans. She smiled, before asking; "Tony Stark, do you have any interests that Pepper has had to distract you from? Like, any hobbies or habits that weren't allowed?"

Tony grinned over at Pepper, who rolled her eyes, before turning back to the girl. "Yeah, actually. I used to play on my phone during meetings, and when Pepper noticed, she told me I had to pay attention. Or at least _look_ like I was paying attention. So, she confiscates my phone before meetings, and says that she'll stop wearing skirts to work if I don't appear to pay attention."

"I didn't say that!" Pepper spluttered, going red slightly and glaring at Tony.

"Yeah, you did. So obviously, I make it look like I'm paying attention now. Most of the time I'm just staring at Pepper's legs, but I still look like I'm paying attention."

"Shut up, Tony." Pepper sighed and subconsciously pulled her skirt closer to her knees.

"Thank you for that question. Next one please." John smiled.

Another audience member stepped up and spoke clearly, "This question is for the both of you. How was Pepper's job interview? And what made her stand out?"

"Well, the job interview went fine for me. I walked into his office, introduced myself, and took a seat. He was checking me out not-so-subtly while I sat there, and then he finally started asking questions." Pepper answered, smiling at the audience.

"Yeah, and she stood out to me because all the other candidates were blatantly flirting with me, and would sleep with me without hesitation. Now Pepper, she was a challenge." Tony grinned and draped an arm along the back of the sofa again when she wasn't looking. "She _clearly_ wasn't there just to get in my pants, she actually wanted the job."

"That _is_ the point of a job interview." Pepper scoffed.

"Yeah. Anyway, she may not have realised it, but she was seducing me through the whole interview." When Pepper scoffed, Tony shushed her. "No, hear me out. You were doing little things, things that were completely innocent to you, but were… mind blowing to me."

"Like?"

"Crossing one leg over the other slowly, licking your lips before answering a question, the way you flicked your hair from your face and even the way you spoke. It was because you weren't doing it on purpose that it really got me."

"Right. Because that's not weird." Pepper scowled slightly.

"Next question." John beamed.

A female audience member stepped up and blushed slightly as she asked; "What do you like most and least about each other?"

"You go first." Tony said to Pepper, who nodded.

"Well, um… I don't like having to clear out women from his room in the mornings, while he hides down stairs fiddling with his car." She scowled at Tony slightly before continuing. "But, I do like his sense of humour. Without it, the job would be horribly boring."

"Thanks Pep." Tony beamed. "Well, I don't like that she hasn't slept with me yet-"

"A proper answer, Tony." Pepper glared.

"Fine, fine. I hate how professional she is sometimes. Even when off duty, she can be _really_ professional, and it's no fun. But, I do like that she hasn't abandoned me yet. And her legs. And her body. And her hair. And- Ouch! What was that for?" Tony rubbed his shoulder where Pepper had just hit it and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Too far, Tony." She answered simply with a triumphant smile. "Next question please."

A bot who was about 5 foot 5 stepped up to the microphone and nervously ran a hand through his unruly black hair. "Well, this question is for both of you. Does the other have any annoying habits that wind you up?"

"Well, he sleep talks." Pepper answered, and then realised how that looked so quickly continued. "He comes into my office sometimes and lies on my couch. Then he falls asleep and talks. And while I'm trying to work, it can be quite annoying."

"Really? What do I say?" Tony asked, and the arm that was draped behind her wrapped around her shoulders.

"Lots of stuff." She answered, lifting his arm back up to the sofa. "Like, 'No, I don't want to go to Paris with Hammer.' Or 'Pepper can you pass me that shirt?' which gets confusing, because I think you're awake until I turn to look at you."

"Oh. That's not _too_ bad. I thought you heard… something else."

"Oh, I do. I'm just not going to repeat it on TV." She answered, looking uncomfortable which made the audience laugh.

"Well, my turn. Um… she always turns my music off when she comes into my workshop. Which is annoying."

"It's so you can hear me!"

"You could always whisper in my ear." He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes again as everyone laughed.

"Well, I think we have time for a few more questions. Anyone else have a question?"

**xXxXx**

**A/n: get asking guys :D I need some more questions :D**


End file.
